


A Blue Leather Jacket

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimension Hopping Rose drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue Leather Jacket

The brightly lit alcove lined with all manner of costumes beckoned her entry. She stepped inside and lightly ran her fingers over the various fabrics. Black wool blazers paired with matching trousers were the evidence of the daily uniform she donned as easily as the fake smile plastered to her face as she mingled among the agents and protectors of this Earth.

As she ventured further, the bright silk and taffeta gowns glimmered and rustled as she brushed by them almost whispering their disappointment at her careless disregard. They were the trappings of a girl who existed in someone’s creative imagination and had little to do with the determined woman paying them little heed.

Soon, she entered her realm. The small corner of this sartorial domain that was reserved for the things that represented who she is. Blue and black denim hung in neat straight rows, the course fabric representative of the tough exterior she developed as she learned the cruel unfairness of the multiverse. Beneath them, rows of black ankle boots scuffed and well used as testament to their owner’s propensity for running. Deeper within and almost overshadowed by an abundance of t-shirts and jumpers, were a denim jacket and some leather coats. She stared at her latest acquisition, a leather coat so blue it practically sang to her as a beloved blue box did once upon a time. She pulled it out and lifted it to her face inhaling the scent of new leather. A smile emerged bathing this sacred area with her joy. She almost giggled as she remembered how it practically beckoned to her from some obscure rack in the store as well as her mother’s horror at her exclamation of delight as she declared it’s perfection.

She hung the coat up and thought about the grave task ahead of her. Like a gladiator preparing for battle, she donned jeans, a purple jumper and the blue leather coat. She knelt down and slipped on the boots. She walked out of the repository of the rows of clothing and flipped off the light as if saying farewell. As she stood before the full length mirror and examined the woman before her, she couldn’t help but smile a bit as she recognized the leather and jeans reflected in the mirror which represented another time in her life. This uniform that she chose was an unintentional tribute to one who helped her truly see and accept the joys of life. Her greatest hope was that once again this would be a time when everything changed for the better. Standing tall, she zipped up her coat, looked around this place which she had always considered temporary and marched out toward the unknown and, if all went according to plan, home.


End file.
